Currently, a touchscreen locking technology is often used on a mobile phone terminal to prevent mis-operation on the display of the mobile phone in a standby state. A user needs to unlock the mobile phone by using a specific touch path or button before entering an operation interface.
As resources on the Internet grow, and the number of users on the Android platform increases, a user has an increasingly strong demand for a product with a user-defined unlocking interface and unlocking manner. Every user hopes to have a preferred unlocking manner. Currently, a commonly used unlocking manner is: providing some options for the user to change a background picture, or to change a position of a slider. However, such unlocking manner cannot meet the user's requirement for self-defining an unlocking manner according to a preference of the user. How to simply extract core elements of screen locking so that the user can self-define screen locking to the greatest extent becomes a difficult technical problem.